The Spy vs Neopolitan
The Spy vs Neopolitan is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninetieth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 10! Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY! These sneaky adversaries cross paths on the field of battle. Which utilises stealth and skill more efficiently? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight For the next faze of Roman's schemes, Neo needed to steal a briefcase from a base. The briefcase was protected by mercenaries of several kinds, but Neo had no problem slipping past most of them. She found the briefcase, and memorised the code that The Soldier had entered to infiltrate the room. There it was. Neo grabbed the briefcase and was about to make her escape when the clicking of a revolver caught her attention. "Impressive that a child breached our defences, but I'm afraid you need to return that case and surrender." Spy recommended, pointing the gun square between Neo's eyes. The mute obviously didn't reply, but instead crept up behind Spy. While Spy confronted the illusion, Neo was about to stab the mercenary in the back. At the last moment, he noticed and spun around, firing a shot. Neo flipped back out the way, and as the rest of the mercenaries were about to assist Spy, as stray explosive from Demoman caused the wall to collapse and block their escape. Now it was one on one. Here we go! Quickly, Neo drop kicked Spy against a wall and began to make her way to an air vent at the top of the room. Spy saw this coming and knocked over the shelf she was trying to climb on, bringing Neo back to the ground. He then revealed a knife, and attempted to slash the intruder across the chest. Neo blocked the shot, and then smacked Spy in the face with her umbrella. The wounds weren't fatal but they were certainly enough to frustrate Spy. The Frenchman slashed again, this time being able to grab Neo's striking arm as she tried to return the favour. He twisted the arm and then drove his knee into her chest. His revolver was kicked from its hilt in response, meaning the battle was strictly a melee affair for the time being. The pair struck at one another, cutting into arms and chests but Spy couldn't keep up with Neo once she began applying her illusions into the battle. After the third time of striking an illusion, Spy decided it was time for him to retrieve hi revolver. As he did so, Neo kicked him in the back, dropping him to his knees. Neo loomed over Spy and was ready to end this battle. She looked to stab Spy through the chest but the mercenary had other ideas. He redirected the stab and grabbed the revolver from over his head. He fired, blasting Neo in the chest but she was, incredibly, okay. Spy got back to his feet and slashed multiple times on Neo's back before stabbing her in the shoulder. Again, Neo was able to carry on. She headbutted Spy, slashing the French mercenary across the face with her blade as she began to flip away. He then used his revolver to try and score a critical hit, but Neo twirled the umbrella before her, blocking the bullets as they came. An illusion of Neo then closed the distance, jumping up with her blade high. Spy shot her out the air before turning to face the real Neo, who was able to grab the briefcase and escape through the vent. Spy rushed out the door, anticipating where Neo was headed. "The intruder has the briefcase!" he warned the other mercenaries. "You mean you couldn't handle a little girl?" Scout snickered, rushing alongside Spy to the front of the base. The two made their way outside and as soon as they made it, Neo jumped down and knocked Scout out from behind. Spy shook his head, reengaging the mute with a kick. This time he managed to tag her in the chest and create separation. Aircraft could be heard from above as Neo's ride neared. Quickly Heavy, Soldier and Demoman began firing on it. Roman opened the side hatch and fired back down at them but the mercenaries were many and Roman couldn't withstand the onslaught. The aircraft fell from the sky in a fiery explosion several feet away. Most of the mercenaries went to pursue the fallen ship, but Spy still had other matters to attend to. He turned around, and was greeted with a kick to the face from Neo. She then threw many slashes at Spy's throat repeatedly but he was able to deflect them with his knife. "Your mission has failed, little one." Spy said, a little short on breath. He then loaded his revolver, ducking a stab and then pointing the gun back to his foe. "This is your final opportunity to surrender." Not one to surrender though, Neo slashed again at Spy, catching him on the shoulder. Spy cried out in pain as Neo looked to stab him through the neck. As she was about to attack though, another gun could be heard to the side of her. As Neo looked to see what was going on, Spy fired a shot into Neo's hand, sending her briefcase flying in the air. Neo was about to retrieve it, but the case fell into the hands of a Sniper. "Gotcha. Right then. Shall we settle this?" he asked, bring out his machete. He slashed at Neo, but had fallen for an illusion that Neo had planted. Neo put her knee into Sniper's face, and then turned back to Spy. The Frenchman fired several shots that Neo dodged in and out of. She then brought up her blade, ready to end Spy there and then but instead of her killing Spy, the stealthy mercenary had brought his own knife up, stabbing the infiltrator in the heart. He twisted the knife and then brought up his revolver, scoring a head shot to finish Neopolitan off. "Briefcase secure." Sniper confirmed as the rest of the mercenaries returned. "Was that one of you?" Heavy asked, nudging Spy. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Spy took a second. "She is unlike any Spy I have encountered. We must be aware of her kind for the future." he confirmed. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: The Spy!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'TF2 vs RWBY' themed DBX Category:Rooster Teeth vs Valve themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights